


us over sleep

by leexoxo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leexoxo/pseuds/leexoxo
Summary: youngjae and jaebum should probably go to sleep now





	us over sleep

**sunday 11:23 pm**

 

the inseparable couple were lying on the couch whilst watching something random on netflix. 

 

their hands were intertwined and their legs almost replicated this. 

 

their body's were pressed close against each other, so close that it was humanely impossible to separate them. 

 

and every once in a while they would look at each other with their eyes exploding with the sparks they felt inside of them.

 

they were bursting with an immense amount of love and affection. 

 

even if they had to wake up early tomorrow for dance practice it didn't matter to them because in that moment the only thing that mattered was them. 

 

it was youngjae and jaebum over sleep. 

 

it was them over sleep 

 

it was their love over sleep 

 

"are you tired?" jaebum softly whispered in youngjae's ears

 

youngjae shivered due to jaebum's hot breath before whispering back

 

"a little, what about you?"

 

"not yet but do you want to go to bed?"

 

"no, not now,"

 

"why not?" a confused jaebum asked

 

"it's better when you're holding me,"

 

"well i can do that in bed as well,"

 

youngjae sighed before looking at jaebum 

 

"it feels better when i'm awake and i know you're holding me,"

 

"but if you're sleepy you should go to sleep,"

 

"no, i'd rather choose you over sleep, jaebum" 

 

youngjae paused before continuing 

 

" ** _us over sleep_** "

**Author's Note:**

> hi , i hope you enjoyed this , i'll probably write more 2jae in the future idk 
> 
> thank you for reading 
> 
> lee xoxo


End file.
